When The Stars Go Blue
by xXxMassaroxXx
Summary: [OneShotSongfic] After being humiliated at the prom by her so called boyfriend, down by the beach, Misty finds comfort in the arms of none other than Gary Oak. Egoshipping


Authors Note: This song is from One Tree Hill, I'm in love with it! Anyways, egoshipping fic, yaaaay!! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I don't own the song "When The Stars Go Blue" by Bethany Joy Lenz and Tyler Hilton.

**When The Stars Go Blue**

It was warm for a July night. The sun had set a few hours ago and there was a blue glow illuminating Cerulean City. Down at the beach, the waves lapped onto the shore, staying long enough to cover sand, then floating back out to sea. The beach was deserted, except for a redheaded figure in a dark blue dress, huddled up against the pier.

Misty Waterflower sniffed and wiped her eyes again.

"Look at the state of me," she whispered to herself, "It's my prom night, and I'm a mess."

Her eyes watered as she thought of the scene that had taken place only minutes ago.

_"Ash? What the hell are you doing with her?! Who is she?"_

_Misty had just returned from the ladies bathroom, and she stood in the middle of the dance floor, not caring that everyone around was staring at her. She was more concentrated at the fact that her so-called boyfriend, Ash Ketchum, was standing on the dance floor, his arms around a pretty brunette in a shimmering lilac dress that clung to her thin figure. She didn't look bothered to see Misty, although Ash looked a bit surprised and uneasy._

_"Uh...Misty... Um... This is - this is May. She just turned up - she's my - uh..."_

_"I'm his girlfriend," announced May, "And who are you?"_

_"I'm his date! And supposedly his girlfriend! What the hell, Ash?!"_

_Ash looked at May, then Misty, then May again._

_"I'm sorry Mist... But I thought May was gonna be outta town, so I asked -"_

_"Oh, so you asked me 'cos you didn't wanna go alone, and May was outta town? How could you Ash?! All that "I love you" crap, it wasn't real?"_

_At this stage, Misty was in tears, and the whole hall was watching her. Unable to take it, Misty turned and ran out of the hall; Ash didn't even call her back._

Misty looked up at the sky, trying her best to forget the scene that would be the talk of the town by tomorrow morning.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue_

_Dancin' where the evening fell_

_Dancin' in my wooden shoes_

_In a wedding gown_

Misty spotted a figure in the distance, walking towards her, hands in pockets. She sighed to herself: she really wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. She sighed even louder as she recognised the messy spiky brown hair as the figure got even closer.

"Hey," said Gary Oak, reaching the spot where Misty was sitting.

"What the hell do you want, Oak?"

"Whoa, chill! I'm only trying to be nice! I seen what happened in there..."

"Oh, so now you wanna come over here and slag me 'cos I got ditched by my date? The same way you slag me whenever anything bad happens to me?"

It was true. For the past few years, Gary Oak had made it his goal to make Misty Waterflowers life a misery. He slagged her, robbed her things, tripped her up, embarrassed her, and now it looked like he was about to do some more.

"Misty... I'm not gonna slag you. Fair enough, we hate each other, but still, no one should get ditched by their date, Ash is an idiot."

Misty looked up at Gary, surprised. This was the first time he'd ever spoken to her without slagging her.

Gary pointed at the spot beside Misty.

"This space taken?" he asked, looking at her.

She shook her head, and Gary sat beside her.

_Dancin' out on 7th street_

_Dancin' through the underground_

_Dancin' little marionette_

_Are you happy now?_

"Why were you going out with Ash anyway? You know how much of an ass he is to girls."

"Ha!" exclaimed Misty, "You're one to talk! All you do is mess with girls heads!"

"Yeah, true I do. But I got a reason... Long story."

Gary looked away for a minute, then looked back at Misty.

"Well," said Misty, "I'm obviously gonna be here for a while, there's no way in hell I'm going back in there, so feel free to tell me."

Smiling, Gary took a breath and began to talk.

"When I was thirteen, I started going out with this girl, Ashley. She was the same age as me. She was my first girlfriend. We were dating for about eight months and I realised, I loved her. I told my friend, Ritchie, and he just laughed. He said I was way too young, and that there was no way I was in love, but I refused to believe him. I told Ashley how I felt, and she said she loved me too, and everything was going just perfect. On our one year anniversary, I called over to her house with a necklace I'd bought her, a heart on a chain, and when she opened the door, she looked kinda surprised to see me. My heart broke when I saw some other guy coming down the stairs behind her, and when I saw him wrap his arms around her, I threw the necklace on the ground and ran. I haven't talked to her since... I guess that's why I always seem to mess girls around, I can't trust any girls after that."

Misty had stayed quiet during his story and she started at him when he finished.

"So that's why you mess girls around? Whoa, some story... Sorry about Ashley, by the way."

Gary smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay, I've forgotten about it. So what about you? What's the deal with you and Ash?"

This time, Misty took a deep breath and began to talk.

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_Where do you go when you're blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_I'll follow you_

_When the stars go blue_

"My story is kina like yours. I've been dating him on and off for the past few months, and... I dunno what even happened. My heart broke when I saw him in there with that May person. I'm sick of boys... After what just happened in there, I can't ever face him again. All those times he said he was so happy to be with me, how much he cared for me, he was saying all that crap to another girl? It's just so messed up..."

Misty stopped talking and looked up at the sky again.

"Hey," she said, "Are those stars blue?"

Gary looked up, and to his surprise, the stars _were_ kinda blue.

"Indeed they are," said Gary, "They match your dress!"

"Haha, so the stars are on my side, but everything else isn't, typical."

The pair stayed quiet for a few minutes, staring at the stars, then Misty turned to Gary.

"Gary... Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, you hate me."

"Haha, I never actually hated you. If you noticed, I only started slagging you a few years ago, when me and Ashley finished. But tonight... Man, no one deserves to get ditched like that, it's just not right. I got bored inside, came out here for some fresh air, and saw you. So I decided to be nice to you tonight, don't expect more of it!"

The pair laughed and looked out to sea.

_Laughing with your pretty mouth_

_Laughing with your broken eyes_

_Laughing with your lover's tongue_

_In a lullaby_

At that point, a slow song started playing out of the gym a few metres away where the prom was being held.

"Come on," said Gary, grabbing Misty by the hands.

"What are you doing?" said Misty, allowing herself to be dragged up from the pier.

"It's the last dance of the night, you can't miss the last dance of your prom, I won't let you!"

"Gary, wait! I'm not going back in there, no way! I'm not going in, I don't care."

Gary smirked and looked at her.

"Who said we were going inside?"

With that, he grabbed her by the hand again, and led her down to the sand, where they took their shoes off, and started to slow dance, enjoying the last dance of prom.

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_Where do you go when you're blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_I'll follow you_

_When the stars go blue_

_The stars go blue, stars go blue_


End file.
